Dogcraft
Dogcraft '''is a modded single-player Minecraft series. Dogcraft is notable for being the longest-running series on Stacy's channel, episode-wise, and is also the most-viewed series on her channel, with the first episode having over a million views. Overview Stacy adopts and rescues many different breeds of dogs and create many dog-themed builds. She even named two dogs after her real-life dogs, Page and Molly. Some of the dog-themed builds she has created include: a Hydrant, Basil's Barkery, Addison's Academy, a Vet, Puppy "Pawnd", Pumpkin's Patch, and Alpine's Slide. Stacy's Home '''Stacy's Home in Dogcraft is her base of operation, where she displays the fan art and keeps Page and Molly. The house is mainly built from Birch wood to represent a Dalmatians black and white fur, the bottom floor is Japanese maple wood which was one of the first trees she saw and loved in Dogcraft. The house has three floors, the bottom is where Stacy has a dining table and art gallery (to display fan art), the second floor has Stacy's storage room, Bedroom and kitchen. The third floor used to contain the 101 Dalmatians and the roof has a garden with telescope. The house also has a basement containing storage chests, Beds for Stacy's dogs and a path leading to the dog shelter. The Dalmatian Plantation Main Article: 101 Dalmatians One of Stacy's main goals of the series it to collect 101 Dalmatians. She achieved this by breeding Pongo & Perdita (almost) every episode and naming the puppies after viewers, friends and suggestions. The location of the plantation was previously on the third floor of her apartment but she later made another build beside the tom cat towers and that is where she keeps the dalmatians now. Stacy's Wolves Stacy's wolves consist of Wink, Tucker, Addison, Noah, Everest and Basil. Wink came after Stacy fed two of the wolves (making them breed). Each of them are have learnt specific tricks from the Doggy Talents mod, and usually Stacy chooses one of them to accompany her in the episode. They have a bedroom in the basement of Stacy's home and have assisted Stacy in may journeys and builds. Wink is currently assisting Stacy in rescuing the new 18 breeds of dog in the map. Stacy also has two other wolves, Splat and Droplet, who are regular Minecraft wolves. Stacy has said that she'll keep them as regular wolves in case she wants to breed any more. Squickens Stacy has had several Squickens raised at her home including Lizzie (named after LDShadowLady), Harry Potter and Dandy Pandy. They come from the Baby Animals mod, and are a mix of chickens and squid who drop ink sacks instead of eggs. Feline Family The Feline Family consists of Stampy (named after Stampy), Dog the cat and Milquetoast. Dog the cat beame convinced that the creepers were good and that Stacy was the villain, he assisted them in creating weapons and created a Creeper army awaiting Stacy (while she was moving in real life). Dog the Cat has since had a full recovery and is now living in Tomcat Tower (along with Stampy) while Milquetoast lives in Stacy's home. Dogcraft Mods The current included mods are: * Copious Dogs * Doggy Talents * Baby Animals * Extra Biomes * RudoPlays Shaders * Rikmuld's Camping Mod * The School Mod * BakeryCraft * DecoCraft * ChristmasCraft * Mo Creatures ( april fools prank/removed ) * Animals + Episodes In almost every episode of Dogcraft, Stacy breeds at least on dalmatian and names it after a viewer in hopes of eventually getting 101 dalmatians. Stacy also has an art gallery, in which she showcases a bunch of fan-submitted art about either Dogcraft or any other series on her channel For a list of Dogcraft episodes, click this page. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ongoing series